Impulse
by pretty peach
Summary: [ExT] Beautiful as always, Daidouji.


**Impulse**

When Sakura called Tomoyo and begged her to party at a downtown nightclub, the dark haired girl was obviously not thinking clearly, as she ended up agreeing into the telephone. Tomoyo remembered groaning mentally when she heard Sakura squeal, and the sinking feeling in her stomach had told the Daidouji heiress that she should have said otherwise. But of course – it was Sakura who had asked and Tomoyo never turned her down. In hindsight, as she sat on a bar stool holding a near empty glass, Tomoyo thought that she really should have declined her request.

She swiveled ninety degrees and scanned the dance floor for Sakura, looking lovely in a flowing, knee length skirt and ribbed tank top. Tomoyo caught a glimpse of the hem of her skirt among the crowd – a metallic bronze – but Sakura was immediately swallowed up as others danced to the music. In fact, Tomoyo was surprised she could hear her own thoughts; the techno music pounded in her ears and her heart threatened to jump from her chest.

"I'm astounded, Daidouji-san," a male voice shouted to her, even though she could sense he was very near. Tomoyo swiveled back to the bar, and met the grinning face of a friend she had almost forgotten about, had he not come back to Tomeda just recently.

"Why is that, Hiirigizawa-san?" she asked just as loudly, signaling to the bartender for another drink. When it came, the mage put enough money on the table to pay for it.

"I never thought I'd have the opportunity to buy you a drink," he replied in a teasing tone of voice. Strangely, he was not yelling as before, and she could hear him despite the music throbbing through her.

"You didn't waste much time," she admitted, swirling the ice around in her glass.

"Well, I wasn't sure I'd have the chance again," he smirked, taking a seat next to her. He paused briefly before continuing, "Beautiful as always, Daidouji-san."

He watched as she coloured very delicately, and knew that not many witnessed Daidouji Tomoyo blushing, however slight it was. It was a sight he wouldn't soon forget, and Eriol felt somewhat privileged.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly. She glanced over at his drink, noting that he had already downed half before adding, "How many drinks have you had tonight, Hiirigizawa-san?"

Eriol thought for a short moment before divulging in a light, pleasant voice, "About seven and a half. But you know; the night's still young."

Tomoyo shook her head slightly with a small smile on her face as he returned the question, "And you?"

"A couple," was all the information she gave, and he was satisfied.

"Mm," he remarked slowly, "I suppose we'll have to fix that. Another round would do us nicely, I think."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?!" she asked in disbelief, as another glass was placed in front of her. It smelled very strong, but not unpleasant. "I haven't even finished the first drink you bought me!"

"I confess," he grinned, but she could hear a tinge of seriousness in his voice, "I find the notion of you getting drunk quite fascinating."

"Of course," Tomoyo replied dryly, though her heart seemed to skip a beat. "I'm afraid you're out of luck, Hiirigizawa-san."

"I tried," he said with an exaggerated sigh, then slid off his barstool. "So were you planning on staying tethered to the bar all night?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, an action quite foreign to her. How strange it was to see her in this surrounding, Eriol thought, watching as she started in on her second drink. She made a face as it burned down her throat, and her cheeks became rapidly flushed.

"I don't suppose you've thought of dancing," he suggested, leaning against the bar so that he stood perpendicular to her.

"Not really, no," Tomoyo replied, trying not to think about how close he was. He smelled absolutely divine – cedar and soap and maybe a bit of alcohol. He looked even better – inky hair falling into framed sapphire eyes and the top two buttons of his shirt open. She attempted to distract herself by looking again for Sakura and Li-kun.

"It might be easier to find them if you actually left the bar," he mocked, his hands carelessly in his pocket. Tomoyo made a quick mental note to include him in her next fashion show, before growing defensive.

"Are you reading my mind?" she demanded, slipping off her stool. "That is sick and perverted, Hiirigizawa, and I won't allow it-"

"Relax, Daidouji-san," Eriol assured as she grabbed onto him to steady herself, pointedly avoiding his grin, "I gave up mind reading two days ago. You're just extremely obvious."

She ignored his witty comment, but led him to the dance floor to assist her in looking for Sakura. This turned out to be a useless idea, because Eriol seemed to be quite content in distracting her.

"Daidouji-san," he began, shouting again over the music, "I know you like music. You like to play music; you like to sing…therefore you must like to dance."

"_This_ is not music," she yelled back, still looking vainly for the other two.

"It's got a beat," Eriol countered, putting a hand on her hip and turning her to face him, "and we're conveniently stuck in the middle of a dance floor. So why don't we dance?"

"Because," she explained sharply, "I'm busy looking for Sakura – the one who dragged me unwillingly here tonight."

"You don't seem very unwilling," Eriol observed, and Tomoyo was mortified to see that she had almost closed the space between them. She took a step back immediately, but gasped when she felt both his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Admittedly, she did feel the beat, and even more so when Eriol started to move his body against hers. She couldn't help but reply, and there was something delicious about feeling him against her. When the song ended and he pulled away, she was out of breath and rather cold without him.

Her disappointment must have shown, because he laughed and promised, "The next song, Daidouji-san, but first – let's get another drink."

Tomoyo followed him to a table while wondering exactly what was happening. Grinding against Hiirigizawa Eriol was the last thing she had expected to happen – never mind actually enjoying it. He handed her another drink and she took it eagerly; she was warm and her mouth was dry.

"I'd like to point out, Tomoyo-san," he said seriously as she slinked into a booth, and Eriol followed closely behind, "that I won't forget anything about tonight. I hold my liquor extremely well."

She absolutely believed him, and rather liked the way he said her name. "Excellent," she breathed, as he leaned down to kiss her.

-end-

* * *

I don't own CCS. If you review, you'll have good luck for the rest of the week. :) 


End file.
